Just one wish Übersetzung
by Bella-and-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Edward ist seit seinem 4. Lebensjahr blind. Er verlässt sich auf seine anderen Sinne...und auf seine beste Freundin Bella. Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Leutz! Nein, das ist keine neue FF von mir (für diejenigen, die Beyond Enternity gelesen haben) sondern das ist ein Versuch, zu übersetzen.**_

_**An sich übersetze ich schon seit ein paar Jahren und natürlich nur Geschichten, die mich absolut faszinieren (oder zum heulen bringen)**_

_**Die FF ist im Original von Peggywolf14 **_

_**Das hier ist nur meine Übersetzung, ich werde ihr Kommis und Revis (die SEHR willkommen sind) übersetzen, allerdings sehe ich keinen Grund dazu, flames zu übersetzen.**_

_**Ich bitte euch, euch das erste Kapitel durchzulesen, denn es ist eine sehr schöne und originelle Idee.**_

_**Danke an Peggywolf14 für die Erlaubnis.**_

_**Und noch was: ich kann Folgekapitel logischerweise erst dann übersetzen, wenn sie online sind…das heißt, wenn es euch nicht schnell genug geht, kann ich da nichts für ;)**_

* * *

Mein Name ist Edward Anthony Cullen. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Ich bin ungefähr 1,83 groß und habe bronzefarbenes Haar und grüne Augen. Jedenfalls ist mir das so gesagt worden. Nicht, dass ich mich selbst sehen kann…oder irgendwas sehen kann, was das angeht. Lasst mich das noch mal versuchen.

Mein Name ist Edward Cullen und ich bin seit meinem vierten Lebensjahr blind.

Ich kann nicht sehen. Ich verlasse mich auf jeden anderen Sinn, um durch jeden Tag zu kommen. Nun, es gibt eine Person, auf die ich mich genauso verlasse…

Wie das passiert ist? Es ist passiert, als ich vier Jahre alt war. Mein älterer Bruder, Emmett, war fünf ein viertel, wie er gerne hinzufügte. Wir machten Unsinn in dem Schuppen meiner Mutter und Emmett hat eine Schachtel Streichhölzer gefunden. Wir waren beide von unserer Mutter und unserem Vater ermahnt worden NICHT mit Streichhölzern zu spielen, aber Emmetts Persönlichkeit sagte ihm: „Wenn die Eltern nein sagen, sagst du ja." Ich werde seine Logik nie verstehen.

Er entschied, dass er seine neuen Raketen ausprobieren wollte, die ihm dummerweise von unserem Onkel geschenkt worden waren. Er verliebte sich schnell ins sie und genauso schnell nahmen meine Eltern sie ihm weg. Natürlich wusste er, wo sie versteckt waren, dank unserer Schwester Alice, wie irgendwie immer alles wusste.

Ich verstand zu der Zeit nicht wirklich, wie gefährlich sie waren und wie dumm Emmetts Idee war. Er ging sie schnell holen und ließ mich im hinteren Garten mit den Streichhölzern warten.

Mit den Raketen und den Streichhölzern in der Hand, rannten wir zu den Bäumen, wo Mum und Dad uns nicht sehen konnten, waren Emmetts Worte. Am Anfang konnten wir sie nicht starten. Wir versuchten und versuchten, aber nichts passierte. Emmett fand schließlich heraus, wie sie funktionierten und nach fünf abgebrannten Streichhölzern brachte er eines dazu, angezündet zu bleiben.

Ich saß auf dem Boden und hielt eine der Raketen von Hinten, damit er sie anzünden konnte, aber es funktionierte nicht so, wie wir es geplant hatten.

Die Rakete zündete nicht nur fehl, sondern die Funken und Flammen trafen auch noch meine Augen, als sie losging. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an etwas außer dem schneidenden Schmerz erinnern, es war, als würden meine Augen direkt aus ihren Höhlen gebrannt werden. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Emmett meine Mutter geholt hatte und bis sie mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten, aber es war schon zu spät. Es würde immer zu spät sein.

Die Ärzte sagten, es gab keinen Weg, es jetzt wieder zu Recht zu rücken, ich war zu jung um transplantiert zu werden. Also blieb ich zwei weitere Wochen in einem dieser stickigen, übersauberen Krankenhauszimmer. Und dann traf ich sie. Das Mädchen, das für immer meine beste Freundin sein würde, die Einzige, die mich bei Sinnen gehalten hatte.

Ich hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und das Geräusch von leichten Sohlen, die auf Zehenspitzen zu meinem Bett tapsten. Ich konnte ihr sanftes Atmen hören. Ich fühlte den leichten Druck, als einer ihrer Finger auf den Verband über einem meiner Augen tippte, bevor ich ihre Stimme hörte. Und von diesem Moment an wurde es zum Wesentlichen in meiner dunklen Welt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, ihre süße Stimme war sanft und besorgt.

„Ich kann nicht sehen.", war die einzige Antwort, die ich ihr geben konnte.

Sie machte einfach weiter, als ob es egal wäre. Es war ihr immer egal.

„Mein Name ist Bella. Und deiner?"

„Edward."

Ich hatte schon gehört, wie sie Luft geholt hatte, um zu antworten, aber sie wurde von der Stimme einer älteren Frau unterbrochen. „Isabella Marie Swan! Was machst du?"

„Ich rede mit Edward.", sagte sie mit der unschuldigsten Stimme.

Die Frau sagte etwas anderes, aber ich passte nicht auf. Ich fühlte, wie Bellas Gewicht und ihre Wärme vom Bett gezogen wurde. Selbst dann war sie noch so warm. Dann kam meine Mutter herein.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", entschuldigte sich die Frau bei meiner Mutter, aber die akzeptierte es nicht. Sie sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee war, dass Kinder in meinem Alter hier wären um mit mir zu reden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bella vom Klettergerüst gefallen war und sich den Arm gebrochen hatte. Die Frau war ihre Mutter und sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, zu gehen, als Bella weggelaufen war und sich in mein Zimmer geschlichen hatte.

Ihre Mutter und meine redeten ungefähr eine Stunde lang miteinander, während Bella mir alles darüber erzählte, wie sie ihren Arm gebrochen hatte und wie sie sich immer aus Versehen selbst verletzte. Sie sagte, sie war ziemlich sicher, dass jeder im Krankenhaus sie jetzt kenne, obwohl sie erst vier war. Und ich würde das nicht bestreiten.

Ich hing an ihren Lippen. Sie hatte diese Süße, obwohl sie noch so jung war. Aber ihre Mutter sagte viel zu früh, dass es nun Zeit wäre, zu gehen. Bella sagte sofort nein und klammerte sich an die Bettlaken. Nach viel Überredung und dem Versprechen ihrer Mutter, dass sie morgen zu Besuch kommen würden, sagte Bella Auf Wiedersehen und tätschelte meine Stirn leicht, versprechend, dass sie zurückkommen würde.

Und das tat sie. Fast jeden Tag nach der Schule kam sie in mein Zimmer gesprungen und erzählte mir von ihrem Tag. Ich war genauso begierig darauf, zu hören, wie sie, es mir zu erzählen. Alles, was sie sagte, war wichtig für mich. Ich war glücklicher um sie herum. Meiner Mutter fiel das auf. Wie ich, bevor Bella kam, ruhig und mürrisch war. Aber sobald Bella ins Zimmer tanzte und mir etwas Aufregendes zu erzählen hatte lebte ich auf und blieb so, bis sie gehen musste. Und selbst nachdem sie gegangen war, war ich ein bisschen redefreudiger.

Irgendwann brachte sie mich dazu, auf ihrem Gips zu unterschreiben und obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass es ein Durcheinander war, weil ich nicht sehen konnte, was ich tat. Aber das war das Wichtige. Es war Bella egal, dass ich nicht sehen konnte, was ich schrieb, oder wohin, alles was sie kümmerte, war, dass ich etwas auf ihren Gips geschrieben hatte.

Selbst nachdem ich heimkam, war Bella immer da. Sie kam nach der Schule und blieb bis zum Abendessen, manchmal sogar für das Abendessen.

Ich konnte noch nicht zurück in die Schule gehen, nicht bis ich mich nicht besser zurechtfinden würde. Ich wurde zu Hause Unterrichtet, bis ich in die erste Klasse kam. Dann war ich in der Lage, in die erste Klasse zu gehen und Bella hatte alles geplant. Sie sagte, dass ich, sobald ich gehen konnte, auf eine Schule mir ihr kommen würde.

Mir machte der Gedanke nichts. Eigentlich war ich aufgeregt, zurück zu kommen. Ich redete die ganze Zeit von nichts anderes und meine Eltern konnten einfach nicht nein sagen, als sie sahen, wie glücklich es mich machte.

An diesem ersten Schultag half mir Bella, mich zurechtzufinden. Ich konnte das selbst tun, aber manchmal stolperte ich, oder rannte in etwas, aber Bella war immer da und half mir, obwohl sie nicht wirklich koordinierter war, als ich. Sie war die tollpatschige Bella.

Natürlich dauerte es nicht lang, bis die anderen Kinder sich darüber lustig machten, dass ich nicht sehen konnte, aber es war mir egal. Es war mir egal, weil es Bella egal war.

In der vierten Klasse war ich in der Lage mich vollkommen alleine zurechtzufinden. Ich benutzte meine anderen Sinne dazu. Aber ich brauchte Bella immer und sie war immer da. Sie behandelte mich, wie jede andere Person in der Schule, als ob ich nicht blind wäre.

Ich bemerkte es nicht bis zur achten Klasse, als alle anderen Teenager anfingen, miteinander auszugehen. Ich wusste, ich war in Bella verliebt, sie war immer für mich da. Wir waren unzertrennlich. Ich würde sagen, sie war mein rechter Arm, aber sie war so viel mehr als das. Sie war alles in meiner Welt. Alles an ihr, was ich spüren konnte, wurde für mich zu den bedeutsamsten Dingen. Ihr Lachen war das Beste. Ich liebte es mehr als alles andere, wenn sie lachte. Ich versuchte so oft ich konnte, sie zum lachen zu bringen.

Aber sie war da. Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich es einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Nicht in der Lage zu sein, zu sehen, was um einen herum geschieht. Wer wo ist und was was ist. Es gab viele Momente, in denen ich es nicht ertragen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn das der Fall war schlich sich Bella durch mein Fenster und tröstete mich einfach, als ich vollkommen zusammenbrach. Ich versuchte für jeden immer stärker zu sein, aber manchmal kam ich einfach nicht damit zurecht und Bella war die Einzige, bei der ich die andere Seite von mir auch zeigen konnte, die Seite, die es überhaupt nicht verkraftete.

Deswegen wurde ich immer wenn sie ein anderer Junge nur ansprach wütend und wollte ihn verprügeln. Ich war eifersüchtig, ich wusste es. Mike Newton war der Schlimmste. Ich hasste ihn mit Leidenschaft. Er war so nervig und ahnungslos, dass es wehtat.

Erst als sie ein Date mit Jacob Black annahm, ein Junge von dem ich wusste, dass sie ihn nicht nervig fand – obwohl sie zugab, dass er manchmal ziemlich arrogant war – konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten.

Ich erzählte ich genau, was ich fühlte und fühlte mich ziemlich dumm, wegen all den „Was, wenn"-Fragen, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten. Aber wegen einer komischen Fügung des Schicksals fühlte sie genauso.

Jeder wusste, dass es letztendlich passieren würde. Ich bemerkte nicht bevor Alice es mir sagte, dass es immer die arroganten Jacobs und die ahnungslosen Mikes dieser Welt gewesen waren, die Bella gefragt hatten, ob sie mit ihnen ausgehe, weil alle anderen es wussten.

Wenn ich gedacht hatte, ich hätte mich vorher auf Bella verlassen, war es nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt. Als ich ihr sagen konnte, dass ich sie liebte und sie es mir sagen konnte. Es dauerte ein Jahr, bis wir diese drei Wörter tatsächlich aussprechen konnten, aber es war immer da gewesen. Und ich brauchte sie mehr, als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich wäre, wenn ich sie niemals getroffen hätte, wenn sie plötzlich gegangen wäre, oder wenn sie mich nicht trotz der gesamten männlichen Population von Forks gewählt hätte.

Ihr Leben war auch nicht perfekt. Sie brauchte mich genauso. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wenn wir gekonnt hätten, wir uns zusammengeklebt hätten. Ein Mal hatten wir einen riesigen Pulli angezogen. Aber das war nicht wichtig. Wir hatten im Grunde alles durch gestanden, was zwei Menschen zusammen durchstehen konnten. Ich wusste schon, dass ich niemals ohne sie würde leben können.

Und ihr Lachen wurde sogar noch wichtiger.

Sie war meine Bella und ich war ihr Edward. Und ich würde alles auf dieser Welt geben, um sie sehen zu können, ihr Lachen sehen zu können

Und in ein paar Monaten, würde mir mein Wunsch endlich erfüllt werden. Wir hatten endlich einen Spender gefunden.


	2. Kapitel 1 Part 1

**OK...das ist der erste Teil des Ersten Kapitels...(das vorher war der Prolog)**

**Peggywolf14 hat schon alles auf englisch gepostet, ich bin nur noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, es zu übersetzen...vergebt mir.**

**Die Reviews, die ich bisher gekriegt habe, hab ich schon übersetzt und an Peggywolf14 weitergeschickt. **

**jetzt antworte ich aber selber nochmal darauf:**

**kullakeks: Freut mich wirklich, dass es dir gefällt...ich kann dir versichern, das mit dem zackig geschrieben war nur der Prolog :D Peggywolf und ich waren ganz begeistert von deinem begeisterten Revi...du bist die erste reviewerin...Herzlichen Glückwunsch :D Und danke von uns beiden :D**

**Franzi: Danke rotwerd wie Bella Aber ich mach hier wirklich die wenigste Arbeit...hauptsächlich ist es ja Peggywolf, die die Story schreibt.**

**All: Danke nochmal fürs lesen, wie gesagt, mir gehört gar nix und Peggywolf gehören nur die sachen, die Stephenie nicht gehören war das verständlich??**

**Das ist hier nur der erste Teil...es geht nochmal ungefähr in der Länge weiter. Ich versuche, es zu übersetzen, bevor ich für drei wochen nach Englandverschwinde, aber es kann sein, dass ich es nich schaffe, dann tut's mir leid...**

**Viel spaß beim Lesen und viele Liebe Grüße,**

**Bella-and-Edward-Cullen 3**

* * *

Kapitel 1: Der Anfang der längsten 4 Monate

Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass das Ruckeln meines Bettes _kein_ Erdbeben war. Ich würde Schreie vom Rest meiner Familie hören, wenn es eins wäre und einer von ihnen würde mich aus dem Bett zerren. Je länger ich nicht antwortete, desto stärker wackelte das Bett.

Ich stöhnte und zog mir das Bettlaken über den Kopf. Das Schütteln wurde schlimmer bis ich spürte, dass ich mindestens ein paar Zentimeter hoch hüpfte. Ein entnervtes Seufzen gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufschlag, als wer auch immer mich hüpfen ließ vom Bett sprang.

Ich lächelte weil ich mir denken konnte, wer versuchte, mich zu wecken.

Jemand kniete auf meiner Seite des Bettes hinter mir und begann, am Bettlaken zu ziehen. Ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Dann erfüllte eine musikalische Stimme den Raum. Die Stimme, die ich lieben gelernt hatte und die der Mittelpunkt meines dunklen Universums geworden war.

„Edward! Komm schon! Ich versuche jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde, dich wach zu kriegen!"

In dem Augenblick, in dem ich versuchte, mein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu halten, ließ ich das Laken los. Es kostete sie nur Sekunden, die Decke von mir herunter zu reißen aber, anders als die meisten anderen Leute, war ich nicht geblendet von der Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster schien. Es sah so aus, als hätte ich meine Augen geschlossen.

Bella, meine beste Freundin in der ganzen Welt, Schrägstrich meine feste Freundin, rollte über mich und zog meine Lider auf. Sie war einen Moment lang still – starrte nur meine Augen an, was sie – wie ich wusste – jeden Morgen tat, bevor sie mein Gesicht losließ.

„Komm schon, Schlafmütze! Wir müssen gehen.", sagte sie glücklich und küsste meine Nasenspitze.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", murmelte ich während ich mein Gesicht in dem Kissen vergrub, das immer noch nach ihr roch. Es schien mir zu früh, um auf zu stehen.

„Halb sechs.", antwortete sie, als wäre das gar nichts.

Ich stöhnte. „Bella warum müssen wir samstags zu einer solch gottlosen Zeit aufstehen?"

„Mr. Johnson will, dass du heute früher da bist. Und du weißt, wie langsam mein „uraltes Metallstück" fährt." Ich konnte mir fast vorstellen, wie sie mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft machte, wegen dem kleinen Spitznamen, den ich ihrem so genannten Auto gegeben hatte. Nach den vielen Beschreibungen und als mir gesagt wurden, dass es nicht schneller war als 50 Meilen pro Stunde begann ich mich zu fragen, was genau eigentlich unter der Motorhaube war.

Ich stöhnte wieder, warf meinen Arm nach vorne und fand Bellas Taille leicht. Ich zog sie zu mir und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Noch fünf Minuten.", murmelte ich in ihr Haar.

Sie lachte und legte ihre Hände auf meine Brust, um sich ein bisschen wegzustoßen. „Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Ich mag es genauso wenig, so früh aufzustehen, wie du, aber wir müssen gehen.", sie befreite sich aus meiner Umarmung und rannte irgendwo hin.

Ich seufzte laut – was sie dazu brachte, von wo auch immer sie stand aus zu kichern – setzte mich auf und legte meine Hände über mein Gesicht. Eine Stoffmasse schlug mir ins Gesicht und Bella fing wieder an zu lachen.

Du hast diesen Morgen sogar Glück. Alice ist immer noch krank und schläft, was heißt, dass sie dich heute Morgen nicht kleidet.", bemerkte sie mit einem kleinen Kichern.

Das war das Einzige, woraus meine kleine Schwester ihren Vorteil zog. Weil ich nicht sehen konnte, was ich anhatte, nahm es Alice auf sich, meine Kleidung auszusuchen…Jeden Tag. Und ich konnte ihr einfach nichts verwehren. Gott sei dank stellte Bella sicher, dass ich nicht aussah, als hätte ich gerade den teuersten Laden in den USA ausgeraubt oder dass ich nicht zu viel Glitzer für einen Jungen hatte. Es tat mir trotzdem Leid, dass Alice die letzten paar Tage krank gewesen war.

„Zieh dich an, ich bin im Flur.", sagte Bella bevor sie die Tür auf- und zumachte.

Ich zog schnell an, was auch immer sie mir gegeben hatte – ein T-Shirt und Jeans – und nahm meinen Gehstock, auf den sich Bella liebevoll als „den Krückstock" bezog. Natürlich war sie die Einzige, die ihn jemals so nennen durfte weil ich mich schon wegen des Namens alt fühlte.

Ich öffnete meine Zimmertür und stieß mit jemandem zusammen, der automatisch seine Arme um meine Taille schlang und mich fest umarmte.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte ich, als ich meine eigenen Arme um Bella schlang und mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf legte.

„Natürlich.", antwortete sie und lockerte ihren Griff. Ich fühlte, wie sie mir meine Brille aufsetzte und mich kurz küsste, wobei sie mir nicht einmal eine Chance gab, zu reagieren, bevor sie meine Hand in ihre nahm und mich hinter ihr herzog.

Ach, die Brille. Die, die so viele Beschwerden von Alice verursachte. Ich sah das Problem damit wirklich nicht, ich meine, ich wusste nicht genau, wie sie aussah aber ich wusste, dass sie dunkel getönt und schwarz war. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie meine Augen aussahen. Aber nachdem man mir von dem verschleierten Blick erzählt hatte, kaufte ich die Brille. Ich mochte das Bild meiner Augen nicht wirklich. Ich hatte immer Angst gehabt, dass sie den Leuten Angst machten oder sie allermindestens einschüchterten. Die einzige Zeit, in der ich sie nicht trug war ich allein mit Bella. Es brauchte nicht wirklich viel „Überredung" von ihrerseits, um mich dazu zu bringen. Sie sagte, sie würde es mögen, nur meine Augen anzusehen – Gott weiß warum – und ich würde alles für sie tun.

Ich folgte Bella nach draußen zum Auto. Sie fing an, ihre Hand aus meiner zu lösen, um einzusteigen, aber ich hielt sie fester und drehte sie um, sodass sie zwischen mich und das Auto gepresst war. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Wir werden…zu spät kommen…", ihre Atemzüge kamen schwer und ich konnte sie kaum verstehen. Wenn sie versuchte, mich dazu zu bewegen, aufzuhören, machte sie das nicht besonders gut.

„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Morgen lang tun.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich auch."

Wir lösten und zögernd voneinander und stiegen in ihren Truck. Ich griff dorthin, wo mein iPod normalerweise lag und bemerkte, dass er nicht da war. Bella kicherte, als sie durch ihre Playliste blätterte, die ich ihr erlaubt hatte, darauf zu spielen. Eine Liste all ihrer Lieblingslieder.

„Ha!", bemerkte sie glücklich, als sie fand, wonach sie suchte. Ich stöhnte als viel zu vertraute Musik aus den Lautsprechern tönte.

„Bella!", quengelte ich und drehte meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ich hasse country!"

Bella und ich hatten immer einen ähnlichen, wenn nicht sogar den selben Musikgeschmack. Er spannte sich von Debussy bis zu Linkin Park und wir verachteten beide Pop jeder Art. Aber es gab eine Rubrik, in der sie Lieder fand. Country.

Ich schmollte und sie kicherte bei meinem Ausdruck. „Tut mir Leid, Edward."

Sie fuhr mit der Hand durch mein Haar, immer noch lachend. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und drehte meinen Kopf in die andere Richtung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Summen anfing. Ich lächelte als ich mich wieder ihr zuwendete, als sie leise mitsang.

_"I'm only up when you're not done. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_"And I'm only me when I'm with you..."_

Ich liebte es, wenn sie sang. Sie tat es nicht oft oder vor anderen Leuten, weil sie sagte, sie wäre nicht gut. Ich bestritt das und das tat auch jeder andere, der sie hörte. Sie machte es oft, wenn ich leise war und sie eins ihrer Lieblingslieder anhörte, wenn sie dann anfing, war ich normalerweise ruhig und hörte nur auf ihre Stimme.

_"Just a small town boy and girl, livin in a crazy world. Tryin to figure out what is and isn't true. And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets or my deepest fears._

_"Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say you can't live without me."_

Mein Lächeln wuchs, als ihre Stimme lauter wurde. Oh Gott, sie war unglaublich. Und das Eine, was ich mehr wollte, als alles andere war das Gesicht zu sehen, das zu ihrer unglaublich beruhigenden Stimme gehörte.

"And I'm only me, who I wanna be. Well I'm only me when I'm with you. With you." Ich flüsterte die letzten Zeilen des Liedes mit ihr. Sie bemerkte mich nicht, bis sie meinen Blick auf ihr spürte.

„Was?", fragte sie, neugierig, warum ich die anstarrte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nur Contry hören lasse, damit ich dich singen hören kann.", ich lächelte ihr zu und streckte meine Hand aus, die Handfläche zeigte nach oben. Im Auto wurde es still bevor ich ihre Hand in meiner spürte. Sie verhakte ihre Finger mit meinen und drückte leicht. Mir wurde von Alice und Emmett – sehr zu Bellas Betroffenheit – gesagt, dass sie häufig errötete, genauso wie sie sich häufig auf die Lippe biss. Ihre plötzliche Stille ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie das gerade tat. Oh Gott, die nächsten paar Monate konnten nicht schnell genug vorbei gehen.


End file.
